Blog użytkownika:GlamNekkko/Opowiadanie
Ibiza��❤ Granatowe włosy powiewały na wietrze, kobieta do której należały te włosy, stała opierając się jedną ręką o barierkę, w drugiej ręce, trzymając wino. Nigdy nie piła, innego alkoholu. Tylko białe, lub czerwone wino. Miała na sobie długą, z rękawem trzy czwarte, rękawami. W kolorze białym. Nie, nie brała ślubu, po prostu uwielbiała tą sukienkę. Uciekła od narzeczonego, którego nie kochała, musiała przyjąć zaręczyny z powodu, jej matki. Która naciskała na nią. Nie kochała Natchaniela Kutzberga, nigdy go nie kochała. Był rudy, nie miała nic do koloru włosów, tylko do jego osoby. Bił ją, czasami się upijał do nieprzytomności. Nienawidziła go, gdy z niej szydził. On wtedy okazywał jak bardzo, jej nienawidzi. W końcu, nie wytrzymała. Kupiła bilet na rejs, na Ibizę. Chciała się w końcu, od niego uwolnić. Serio, nienawidziła go całym, sercem. Jaki on był dla niej, ona była taka dla niego. Dziwiła się, że ich sąsiedzi nie zadzwonili na policję. Wstała i zeszła, do innego piętra, do pokoju. Były tu dwie restauracje, osiemdziesiąt pokojów, z łazienkami. Jej pokój, niczym nie różnił się, od innych pokojów. Granatowe ściany, piękna podłoga, drewniana, do tego lakierowana. Łóżko z baldachimem, oraz dwie białe szafki nocne, na których stały dwie lampy nocne. Na Ibizę, płynie się prawie dwa dni. (Nie wiem, ile dokładnie, ok? dop.autorki) Usiadła na łóżku, po czym wzięła do ręki, swoją bordową walizkę. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bo tak miała na imię dziewczyna, uwielbiała pływać, statkami. Kochała morze, dlatego co roku wraz, z Tikki, jej przyjaciółką, która także płynęła tym, rejsem wybierała się, na Lazurowe Wybrzeże. Zawsze wynajmowały domek, po czym po śniadaniu, i rozpakowaniu się, wybierały się nad morze. Brały wtedy, coś do jedzenia, oraz inne bardzo, potrzebne rzeczy. Wyszła nadal w sukience, do łazienki z naręczem, ubrań w ręku. Czyli długich czarnych, legginsów, oraz satynową białą, sukienkę. Weszła pod prysznic, po czym ubrała swe ciuchy. Nałożyła cienki szlafrok, po czym założyła baletki i ruszyła do jednej, z kawiarni, Usiadła przy jednym, ze stolików, po czym sięgnęła po menu. Podszedł do niej kelner, blondyn, o bardzo ładnych zielonych, wręcz szmaragdowych oczach. Od razu wpadła, mu w oko. Zauroczył się, jej wyglądem. ''-Wie pani, już co chce zjeść?-spytał.'' ''-Tak, poproszę spaghetti bolognese, oraz do tego wino, białe wino.-powiedziała, oddając kartę. Gdy usłyszał, jej głos przyrzekł sobie, że to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki słyszał w swoim, krótkim dwudziestopięcioletnim życiu. Ona miała takie samo zdanie, o jego głosie. Lecz nie mówili o tym, ponieważ mieli, oboje rozstać na Ibizie, gdyż on także tam płynie. Adrien Agreste, nie był kelnerem, był synem szefa kuchni, Gabriela Agreste. On mu tylko pomagał, jako kelner, ale sam chciał zostać na Ibizie, na trzy tygodnie. Nie wiedział ile, się zmieni w jego krótkim życiu.'' ♣'' ''Następnego dnia, dalej płynęli rejsem, na hiszpańską wyspę. Około ósmej trzydzieści, Marinette obudziła się. Około dziewiątej dwadzieścia, zaplanowała sobie, że pójdzie na śniadanie. Bo razem z Tikki, tak zaplanowały. Wzięła z walizy, długie spodnie dżinsowe, oraz bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, w kolorze beżowym. Odeszła do łazienki, wzięła szybki prysznic, umyła zęby i ubrała ubrania. Weszła z powrotem do, swej sypialni. Ubrała wygodne adidasy, oraz narzuciła marynarkę. Równiutko dziewiąta. Ruszyła do sypialni, numer czterdzieści, lecz przez przypadek, weszła do sypialni, tego samego chłopaka z restauracji. ''-Przepraszam, ja już zmykam. Do widzenia.-odparła i odeszła do, dobrego już pokoju.'' Zapukała w drzwi. Usłyszała ciche, proszę i weszła, do pokoju. Zobaczyła rudowłosą, wręcz czerwonowłosą kobietę, w kombinezonie, w kwiaty, idealnie pasującym do jej sylwetki. Niebieskooka wysłała jej, bardzo szczęśliwy wzrok. ''-Zawsze chciałam, z tobą popłynąć na Ibizę, w końcu to marzenie się, spełniło!-krzyczała, ale z umiarem, blada kobieta.'' ''-Wiem, ale chodź już, bo wiem gdzie jest smaczne jedzenie.- powiedziała,'' po czym razem, z Tikki, a raczej Marelne, bo tak brzmiało jej prawdziwe imię. Tikki, to tylko jej przezwisko. W końcu dotarły, do tej samej knajpy, w której tamtego wieczoru, Mari jadła kolację. Usiadły przy stoliku i wzięły menu. ''-Co paniom, podać?-spytał ten sam, kelner co tamtego razu.'' ''-Dla mnie, jajecznica z francuskimi tostami, oraz cappuccino.-powiedziała Mari.-A ty, Marelne?'' ''-Ja poproszę kawę mokka, oraz sałatkę grecką.-rzekła swe zamówienie.'' ''-Dobrze.-odparł i odszedł do kuchni.'' ''-Ej stara, on ci się spodobał.-powiedziała Tikki.'' ''-Co? Nie! O czym ty mówisz?!-wykrzyczała szeptem.'' ''-No tak. Chyba znam cię te dwadzieścia lat, by wiedzieć że moja przyjaciółka, straciła głowę dla faceta.-mówiła ruda.'' ''-No, i!? Ja nawet nie znam jego imienia, albo co gorzej numeru komórki.-gadała jak najęta, gestykulując. Resztę, aż do końca czekania minęły im w ciszy. Wreszcie, podszedł ten sam kelner. Dał przed nimi talerze, oraz kawy. Miał już odejść, ale zatrzymał go głos, granatowłosej.'' ''-Em... Kelnerze? Może pan mi dać, numer pana telefonu, oraz imię i nazwisko?'' ''-Dobrze.-odparł bardzo zmieszany, ale wyrwał kartkę z notesu i napisał, imię, i nazwisko, i numer telefonu. Oddał jej numer, a potem już go nie było. Mari schowała do, torebki kartkę, a potem zabrały się do jedzenia.'' ♣'' ''Na dziobie z tyłu statku, Mari i Tikki, patrzyły na morze, siedząc na leżakach, oraz pijąc wino. Ich ulubiony alkohol. Brunetka miała na sobie, hiszpankę, oraz baletki. Natomiast przyjaciółka, Cheng miała na sobie sukienkę, ale satynową, koloru granatowego, a do tego klapki. Była już prawie godzina dwudziesta pierwsza. Więc, niedługo był zachód słońca. Już o szóstej, mieli dotrzeć na wyspę. Dziewczyny już dawno, były i po obiedzie, i kolacji. Postanowiły już zanim, wypłynęły w rejs, że razem na trzy tygodnie, zostaną na Ibizie, w jednym domku. Oczywiście, gdy chciała zapłacić fioletowo oka, Marelne sama za wszystko zapłaciła. Mimo protestów Dupain-Cheng. ''-Wiesz Mari?-spytała Marelne, swej towarzyszki, na co ona zwróciła swoją głowę w jej stronę.- Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś wychodziła za tego łajdaka. Nawet dobrze, że uciekłyśmy z Francji. W końcu odpoczniemy, od tych awantur.-mówiła, po czym łyknęła, trochę alkoholu.'' ''-Wiem i jestem, tego samego zdania.-także upiła, alkoholu.'' Potem wzniosły toast, za nowe życie. Przynajmniej jednej, z nich. Słońce już zachodziło, więc poszły do swych pokoi. Ubrały piżamy, po czym zasnęły. Musiały przecież wstać o czwartej trzydzieści. '' ''Obudziły się o czwartej trzydzieści. Kochały wschody słońca, a akurat o szóstej będzie wschód, a wtedy już będą, na Ibizie. Marinette ruszyła do, łazienki, z sukienką do ud, w kolorze białym, z różowymi kwiatami. Sama ją uszyła, nikt oprócz jej przyjaciółki nie wiedział, o tym. Umyła się, ubrała ją, do tego nałożyła szpilki, w czarnym kolorze. Ruszyła do pokoju, po przyjaciółkę, z którą ruszyła do kawiarni. Zjadły ostatnie śniadanie, na pokładzie statku Roses. '' ''Tak jak, mówili o szóstej byli już, na Ibizie. Marinette z Marelne, z walizkami w ręku, ruszyły do domku, w którym miały zamieszkać, na trzy tygodnie. Był do mały domek, dla dwóch osób, na zewnątrz był, z drewna. Miał mały taras z przodu. Były w środku pokoje, oprócz przedpokoju, który był mały. Była to łazienka, kuchnia z salonem, oraz sypialnia, na dwie osoby. Poszły do pokoju, po czym odłożyły walizki, na swoje miejsce. Marelne oczywiście, jako żarłok, który i tak ma szybką, przemianę materii, zarządziła żeby iść, do sklepu. Tylko ona, umiała mówić, po hiszpańsku, więc ona dostała do przechowania portfele, żeby potem zapłacić. Po zakupach, spożywczych i innych, Marinette i Marelne jakoś, przetaszczyły zakupy ,do domku. ♣'' ''Nowy, bardzo wyjątkowy dzień, zaczął się już nazajutrz. Mari jeszcze nie wiedziała, że to będzie dziwny, oraz wyjątkowy dzień. Wstała około godziny dziewiątej. Wstała z miękkiego łóżka, po czym ubrała się, w jeansy z dziurami, oraz bluzkę w kolorze czarnym, na to narzuciła, kurtkę dżinsową. Na nogi nałożyła, swoje już zużyte buty, które bardzo dobrze się trzymały, a były to adidasy. Wzięła torebkę, do której włożyła wodę oraz, jakieś jedzenie. Z takim wyposażeniem, wyruszyła na zwiedzanie. Szła spokojnie ulicą, gdy nagle, na kogoś wpadła. Ten osobnik, wstał otrzepał się, z kurzu i powiedział: ''-Bardzo cię, ale to bardzo przepraszam.'' ''-Nic się nie, stało.-zapewniła, spoglądając na niego.'' Znieruchomiała. Przecież to ten sam, kelner ze statku. Jego także zamurowało, przecież to ona. Otrząsł się, po czym pomógł jej wstać. ''-Chyba się znamy.-powiedzieli jednocześnie.'' ''-Adrien Agreste, ten kelner z restauracji, na statku Roses?-zapytała.'' ''-Tak, a ty jesteś?-spytał, gdyż jego mózg nie znał imienia i nazwiska, swojej ukochanej.'' ''-Marinette Dupain-Cheng.-powiedziała szybko zdając sobie, sprawy z jej gafy.'' ''-Może w ramach, przeprosin pójdziemy do kawiarni?-zadał pytanie.'' ''-Dobrze, ale nie znam hiszpańskiego. -odparła zakłopotana.'' ''-Nie martw się, tu menu są po hiszpańsku, angielsku i francusku.-odparł roześmiany.'' ''-Nie widziałam, pierwszy raz jestem na Ibizie.-rzekła.'' ''-Nie martw się, chodź.-powiedział i poszli, do jednej z restauracji. '' Wróciła z kawiarni, z Adrienem, weszła do domku o dwunastej, gdy Tikki, zaczęła robić śniadanie. Czyli naleśniki, z syropem klonowym. ''-Kochana a gdzie, ty byłaś?-zapytała od razu, gdy ona przekroczyła próg, domu.'' ''-Na kawie, z Adrienem.-powiedziała.'' ''-Nie gadaj. Serio?!-krzyczała podekscytowana.'' ''-Tak trochę pogadaliśmy. Okazało się że mają, w restauracjach, oraz kawiarniach menu, po hiszpańsku, angielsku i francusku.-oznajmiła.'' ''-To dobrze.-odetchnęła z ulgą, Marelne.'' Zjadły śniadanie, po czym wzięły się, za zwiedzanie Ibizy. '' ''♣ Następne dni, były prawie takie same aż do wtorku, drugiego tygodnia. Może i znali się, nie za długo, ale Adrien wiedział już że, to ta jedyna. Więc zaprosił ją do, romantycznej restauracji jego, ojca. Od razu gdy się zgodziła, umówili się, na szesnastą. O piętnastej trzynaście, Tikki pomagała Mari, ubrać sukienkę w kwiaty, z czarnym tle, do ud. Na nogi nałożyła szpilki. Marelne, była urodzoną fryzjerką. Zrobiła Mari, piękną fryzurę. ''-Tikki, ja się stresuję, to będzie moja, chyba pierwsza poważna randka.-odparła już zestresowana.'' ''-Nie stresuj, się tak. Dasz radę. '' Potem już poszła na randkę. Około osiemnastej, wróciła tak szczęśliwa, jakby wygrała na loterii. Może nie do końca pieniężnej, ale loterii życiowej. ''-Co się, stało?!-zapytała, niemal krzycząc Marelne.'' ''-Zostałam jego dziewczyną!!-krzyczała z radości.'' ''-Gratuluję.- powiedziała i przytuliła, brunetkę. '' Marinette nie mogła zasnąć, tej nocy. To wszystko, może było jakieś dziwne, ale go kochała. '' ''Zasnęła w końcu, licząc czarne koty. '' ''Po powrocie do Paryża, po trzech tygodniach czuła, się dziwnie, co z tego że, ma chłopaka, a przypłynęła tu z Tikki. Westchnęła głęboko, zadając sobie pytanie ''Czemu on, został na Ibizie?.'' Adrien z nieznanych, jej przyczyn musiał, zostać na Ibizie, jeszcze jeden dzień. Nie mówiła matce, o wyspie, chłopaku i innych, dla niej ważnych rzeczach. Miała wywalone na matkę. Przecież to ona, jej kazała wyjść za mąż, za Natchaniela. '' ''Na razie zamieszkała u Tikki. Marelne, nie chciała mieszkać sama. Kochała Mari, jak własną siostrę. Albo córkę, ale przecież miały tyle, samo lat. Nie chciałaby by, ją pobił do nieprzytomności, lub co gorsza, zabił. '' ''W końcu na lotnisko, przyleciał samolot, który miał na pokładzie Adriena. Mari sama pofatygowała się, żeby tu przyjść. Nie mogła się doczekać. Wreszcie blondyn, wyszedł z samolotu, ze swoją walizką w ręku. Szybko podbiegła do niego, tuląc do swej klatki piersiowej. Ucałowała go w usta. ♣'' ''Od tamtej chwili, minęło sześć lat. Marinette od tamtego, momentu zamieszkała u Adriena. Później została jego żoną. Urodziła się im, mała Emily, oraz mały Hugo. '' ''Tamtego dnia, Mari krzątała się w kuchni. Tymczasem Adrien, był w pracy. Czteroletni Hugo, wraz pięcioletnią Emily układali klocki. Za niedługo miała przyjść, Marelne z Plaggiem, którego imię tak naprawdę brzmi, Felix. Wraz z córką, Jeane. Kobieta zaczęła gotować, spaghetti, oraz pierogi. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił, dzwonek do drzwi. '' ''Kto by pomyślał, że przez byłego narzeczonego, który bił, ją i poniżał, dzięki wypłynięciu, w rejs na Ibizę, ona odnajdzie swą miłość? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach